


you and i'll be safe and sound

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, also there are small spoilers for chapter 13 but nothing too much, i gotta have both because apparently i can't have one without the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: When the visit to Plegia brings some unwelcome nightmares, Robin finds herself unable to fall asleep at night, keeping herself busy so they don't haunt her in her dreams.Maybe a surprise visit from Olivia could help her sort things out in her mind.





	you and i'll be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! I've been back and forth on this fic but I finally pulled through and finished it! I love Roblivia so much and I wanted to write SOMETHING about these lovely ladies!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

With the exception of rustling papers, and the contact of an ink pen moving on paper, Robin’s room was silent. She sat at her desk looking at just about anything to keep her mind off certain things that she wished would just vanish into thin air. As much as she knew that Chrom was upset about her sleeping habits as of late, she found herself unable to fall asleep at a reasonable time more often than not. Most of the time, she’s usually good at hiding her fatigue and exhaustion from almost everyone in the army (although she suspects a few people could see through that); but as of late, this increasing insomnia has been taking its toll on the tactician.

While Robin wasn’t typically one to have dreams; when she did have them, however, they weren’t exactly the most pleasant things for one to experience. They didn’t even feel like dreams, but more like a nightmare. If that didn’t make things harder for her, due to a recent encounter back in Plegia, not only have they have become more frequent, but more terrifying as well.

It was as if she was experiencing that encounter all over again; Validar appearing in her mind, calling her his “daughter”. Telling her that she belonged at his side, not with Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds.

No matter how much Robin tried to shake them off, they just kept coming back to haunt her in her sleep. So, naturally, the most logical plan (to Robin at least) was to immerse herself in her work, or doing whatever she could to stay awake as long as she could and be able to sleep enough without having any nightmares. This has had...mixed success, to say the very least. Even though Robin still had nightmares, they came to her less often, which suited her needs just fine. However, on the reverse side of this nonexistent coin, she felt absolutely exhausted throughout most of the daytime.

_‘I appreciate your concern, but I promise you that I’m alright.’ she had told Chrom when the prince confronted her one time when he caught her almost falling asleep while standing up._

_‘Are you sure you’re okay, Robin?’ Chrom asked, sounding even more worried after the answer that Robin had given him._

_‘Yes, Chrom. I’m fine.’ Robin stated once again, making her point crystal clear that she was a-okay and had everything under control, even if she wasn’t so sure herself. And that's all she said to Chrom on the matter, trying to shake off the “You’re-not-doing-a-good-job-of-convincing-me” look that he wore on his face at that particular moment of time. She already had so much on her shoulders, and she didn’t need to throw Chrom into the mix as well._

She hurriedly scribbles down some notes on a piece of paper to get her mind off Chrom's words. Chrom was her best friend, and she knew that he meant well, but she just didn’t have in her to tell him exactly what has been causing all of these sleepless nights. Despite that there was a good chance that he may understand what Robin was going through, she had this nagging feeling of doubt tugging at her at the same time. And as much she was grateful that Chrom didn’t push her anymore, at the same time, she hated it because she’s also in dire need of companionship; a shoulder to lean on and comfort her.

She presses her forehead against the wood of the table and groans, hoping the coolness of the wood would be enough to ease an oncoming headache that was starting to form.

“No good.” She mumbles to herself. “Looking over tactics isn’t doing me much help again…”

She removes herself from the chair she had practically rooted herself to ever since she retired to her room after dinner, letting herself stretch to prevent any muscle cramps. As she decides that she has stayed up long enough to avoid any nightmares tonight, she hears a knock at her door, turning fast enough that she almost felt dizzy for a second.

Not ready to hear what Chrom has to say, she makes her way towards the door, an explanation ready in her mind.

“For the last time, Chrom, I feel perfectly fin-” Robin begins as she opens the doors, but her words stop dead in their tracks when she sees not Chrom, but instead, someone she did not expect in the slightest.

“Olivia?” Robin asks in surprise.

“Oh h-hi, Robin.” Olivia shyly responds. “May I come in? I’ll try not to take up too much of your time, I promise.”

“Oh.” Robin simply says. “Of course you can, Olivia.” Robin finishes, moving out of the way so that Olivia can walk in and closes the door behind her.

Even though Robin’s bedroom wasn’t the most extravagant-looking place in the world (or even Ylisse, for that matter), Olivia still looked around with the curiosity of a young princess leaving the tower she was locked up in for the first time. Robin couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at the astonished expression the dancer wore on her face.

“W-What’s so funny?” Olivia squeaks, turning around when she heard Robin’s laughter.

“My apologies, Olivia,” Robin said back, unable to suppress the small bits of giggling slipping past her lips. “You just looked so adorable I couldn’t help myself.”

“A-Adorable?” Olivia stutters, her cheeks turning as pink as her hair.

And it was at that moment that Robin knew, she probably let more than she needed to slip past her lips, her eyes widening at the realization of what she had just said.

“Y-Yeah…” Robin stumbles over her words, knowing she can’t take back what she said. “I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“No no, it’s fine, Robin!” Olivia speaks hastily. “It’s just… I don’t think I’ve heard you say something like _that_ before.”

“I think it’s probably my sleep-deprived state that’s making me do this; letting my mouth get the better of me before when I’m better at catching myself,” Robin explains, letting out a weak chuckle in defense. Like a child being caught stealing a cookie out of the sweets jar by her mother and trying to explain herself.

“You mean you haven’t-” Olivia starts but gets cut off before she could even finish her sentence.

“If you’re going to ask if I haven’t been getting any sleep last night, you’re absolutely right.” Robin finishes for her.

“But… why?”

“Let’s just say there’s… something on my mind that’s been keeping me up for the past few evenings.”

“...”

“Wait. Don’t tell me Chrom sent you here as a spy to see what I’m up to!” Robin accuses.

“No not at all!” the dancer exclaims, waving her arms and shaking her head furiously. “Chrom doesn’t even know I came here! I came here on my own!”

“... Oh.” Robin says blankly.

“I’m s-sorry if I made you upset, Robin.” Olivia apologizes. “I can leave if that will make you feel better.”

Olivia makes her way towards the door but doesn’t get too far as Robin suddenly has a firm, yet gentle grip on Olivia’s wrist.

“No, Olivia,” Robin begins. “I’m the one that should be sorry. I didn’t mean to burst out at you like that. Truth is, I’m actually kinda happy that you did come here, even if it was just coincidence. It’s just that…”

“It’s just _what_ , exactly?”

“Well, to put it as ‘straight-to-the-point’ as possible, I haven’t been getting enough sleep and Chrom’s been on my case. I know he means well, and wants to help, being the insanely selfless person he is but… I just can’t tell what’s been going on in my head.”

“Why can’t you tell him; you do trust him, don’t you, Robin?”

“I do! Chrom’s my closest friend and I trust him wholeheartedly it’s just… I don’t know if he’ll understand if I do tell him...” Robin trails off, letting go of Olivia’s wrist and keeping her eyes glued to the floor, not knowing what to say to her next. It’s like she knows what to say next, but at the same time, she doesn’t know how to speak in a way that doesn’t make her feel like she’s worrying over nothing. It almost feels childish to her, and while she hates that she does this, keeping her fair share of secrets from those she holds dear, old habits die hard and she keeps them locked away in her heart.

“Robin?” Olivia breaks Robin’s train of thought, waving her hand in the tactician’s face in hope of getting her attention.

“Eep!” Robin squeaks, jumping at the sudden movement in front of her, Olivia trying (and failing) to suppress her laughter.

“Sorry Robin, I didn’t know any other way of getting your attention,” Olivia comments through her bits of giggling. “But I must say that your reaction was rather cute if I do say so myself.”

“Very funny.” Robin pouts, trying to fight off her own smile, only to bring in a yawn that was louder than she expected.

“Robin,” Olivia informs her. “You look exhausted. You really look like you need some well-needed rest.”

“I’m fine, Olivia, I promise.” Robin tries to hide her fatigue with a lie.

“That loud yawn you just gave out says otherwise,” Olivia tells her, not convinced in the slightest. “Here, let’s see if I can help you get more comfortable.”

She moves forward swiftly, helping Robin take off her cloak and set it on the chair near her desk. Bit by bit, Olivia helps Robin remove pieces of her clothing, in fear of Robin falling over and face first into the ground if she did all the undressing herself. After some effort, and about three of four stumbles from Robin, the tactician was free of her boots as well, leaving her in her top and pants.

“Does that feel better?” Olivia asks.

“A little, now that my shoulders don’t feel like they have brick stacked on them, but how is this supposed to help me?”

“It’s easy. It’s going to help you relax and fall asleep easier.”

“But-”

“Robin, please. You and I both know that you are in dire need of sleep. It couldn’t hurt to try, at least.”

“But, Olivia--”

_“Robin, please,”_ Olivia pleads. “Can you try? For me?”

“... Alright. Be warned, though. I toss and turn quite a bit in my sleep.”

“I guess that’s just something I’ll have to get used to, then. Now please, let’s just go get some rest. I’m getting exhausted too.”

Robin lets Olivia pull her along with her towards the bed, and after with some fussing around with the sheets, the two of them were fast asleep, Robin hoping she can actually get some sleep this time.

~~~

Olivia opens her eyes, only to hear the faint sounds of crying and hiccuping. It takes a couple of seconds for her to fully wake up, and a few more after that to realize that the quiet noises being made were not her own.

Panic and worry starting to settle in the pit of her stomach, she sits up and turns around towards the other side of the bed to spot a shivering Robin next to her, a fine sheen of sweat covering her face, and tears streaming down her face.

“Robin?” Olivia whispers.

She gets no answer, so she prods again.

“Robin? Are you okay?”

Receiving a whine as her only answer, Olivia places her hands on Robin’s shoulder, shaking her a little in hopes of waking the other up.

“No…” Robin whimpers, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks.

“Robin,” Olivia says.

“No… I won’t join you…”

“Robin, what’s wrong?”

“I refuse to believe you!”

“Robin, wake up!”

“I won’t accept this!”

“Robin, please!”

“I won’t yield!” Robin cries out in her sleep, trying to resist the hold Olivia has on her.

“ROBIN!” Olivia yells.

As if Olivia’s voice was enough to break an imaginary spell, Robin’s eyes shoot wide open, looking like she had just seen a ghost, Olivia leaning back so she could give Robin some room to catch her breath. Robin slowly moves to sit up, looking around to find her bearings, until she lays her eyes on Olivia.

“O...Olivia? Robin says. “Is… Is that you?”

“Yes, Robin, it’s me,” Olivia lets out a sigh of relief. “Are you alright? You looked like you were about to jump out of your own skin.”

“I was?”

“Yes.”

“What… what exactly was I doing, Olivia?”

“Well,” Olivia explains. “I woke up to you crying, so I asked if you were okay, but you didn’t respond right away, so I tried to get your attention by shaking you and continue to call your name, but you kept saying something in your sleep.”

“Saying ‘what’, exactly?”

“I think… it was along the lines about you not wanting to join up with someone; regardless of who they might’ve been, you sounded terrified of them. Robin, I’m not an expert on figuring kind of stuff, but I think you were having a nightmare; and based on how you were acting, it sounded pretty bad.”

As Olivia spoke more about what she had seen, the only thing that Robin could feel at that moment was shame and guilt. Despite knowing that it was only a matter of time before someone inevitably caught her in midst of a nightmare, it did nothing to stop the feeling of dread settling in her stomach. She thought she had her nightmares under control - that they calmed down enough to help her sleep easier at night - but it turns out that she underestimated her own thoughts.

“Robin?” Olivia asks, breaking Robin from her thoughts.

“Yes?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, could you share what’s been bothering you? Maybe having someone to talk to could be of some help.”

“Olivia, that’s very kind of you, but I don’t...”

“Hm?”

“I-It… It’s nothing to fret over I promise.”

“The way you tossing and turning doesn’t convince that that’s true in the slightest, Robin.”

“Olivia, I can explain--”

“I know you can be the type of person to hide things so you don’t worry others, Robin, but seeing you in that kind of emotional pain… it’s too painful to watch.”

“Olivia…”

“Your mask may have worked on Chrom, but it won’t have any effect on me,” Olivia continues. “I’m a performer, Robin. I know someone’s pulling an act when I see it right in front of my face, so, please. You don’t have to tell me everything, but I could offer you a shoulder to lean on…”

“... I guess I couldn’t hide it forever, could I?” Robin chuckles weakly.

Olivia shakes her head as her answer, and Robin lets out a sigh as a response.

“Alright, if you really want to know the truth, you’re right. I have been experiencing nightmares. Well, a night _mare_ would probably be more appropriate in this case.”

“So you’ve been having the same nightmare over and over?”

“Indeed I have, and I don’t think Chrom was the only one on my case, either. Everyone at camp was giving me worried glances for the past week or so. All I could say was I just having trouble coming up with tactics for oncoming battles or anything along those lines.”

“But that was just a lie, wasn’t it?”

“I didn’t know what else to say,” Robin confesses. “Explaining that I’ve been having the same nightmare repeatedly would’ve just made things more complicated than they already were. How could the army’s tactician let herself be stumped by something as stupid as a bad dream?”

“Well, if it’s really been eating at you, I don’t think it’s stupid at all, Robin,” Olivia replies. “It must have struck a personal chord with you. Do you know when it all started? The nightmare, I mean.”

“It started… back when we visited Plegia; when we were all ambushed by the Risen.”

“Did something trigger your memory? Like something about your past?”

“Maybe I did, but I don’t know if that’s true. I don’t have any memories of my past - prior to meeting the Shepherds, at least. So why am I having them _now_ of all times, I just don’t understand why.”

“Maybe you probably need some time to piece things together,” Olivia offers. “I’m not exactly sure what exactly is going on inside your head, but if it’s stuff that may be related to your past, there’s no rush to remember everything right now.”

“I... I don’t know what to say to that, Olivia,” Robin speaks blankly, soaking in everything Olivia’s been telling her.

“Like I said, Robin,” Olivia remarks. “Just give yourself some time to think about it. And please don’t push yourself too hard. We all know that it’s easy for you to fall into those habits.”

“I do not!” Robin pouts.

“Isn’t that what got us here in the first place?” Olivia chides.

“... Fair enough,” Robin replies. “But what if my nightmares get worse Olivia? Worse than the ones I’ve been having?”  
“Then you find someone to talk to. You don’t have to speak about it in vivid detail, but holding it all in is just going to take its toll on you, Robin.”

“But who--” But before Robin could even finish her sentence, Olivia grabs hold of both of her hands in her own and squeezes gently, the dancer making sure that the tactician had her full attention.

“You can come to _me_ , Robin,” Olivia answers, squeezing Robin’s hands just the tiniest bit tighter. “I won’t be able to _fix_ whatever you’re going through, but I can help lessen the burden even if only a tiny bit.”

“Olivia…” That’s all that Robin could say before she was pulled into a hug, Olivia resting her chin on Robin’s shoulder.

“Please, Robin,” Olivia whispers into the other woman’s ear. “Could you let me help you?”

“But I--”

_“Please,_ Robin, _”_ Olivia begs, her voice cracking the smallest bit like she’s about to cry.

The room was enveloped in silence as the two of them sat there on Robin’s bed, Olivia’s arms around Robin in gentle but firm embrace; Robin being unsure of what to how to handle this, so she did what seemed to make the most sense in her head and returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Olivia’s waist and her head on Olivia’s shoulder. They held each other for what felt like an eternity, Olivia moving her hands to undo Robin’s pigtails; letting her hair fall down just past her shoulders and running her fingers through the snowy white locks in hopes of soothing Robin’s breathing.

“Robin?” Olivia asks after some time has passed. “Are you still there?”

“Mhm.” Robin hums, sleepiness evident in her voice.

“Do you think you can go back to sleep?”

Robin gives her a small nod of her head, which Olivia takes as an okay to maneuver them both back into a position where they can lay down comfortably, Robin’s arm still tangled around Olivia’s waist. With Robin nice and snuggled up to Olivia, the two women finally fell back to sleep.

But not before Olivia leans down and presses a kiss to Robin’s forehead, think that the other was already slumbering.

“May you have the sweetest of dreams, Robin.” Olivia softly murmurs into her hair before falling asleep herself, unaware of the small smile that bloomed onto Robin’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> roblivia doesn't seem to get a lot of love (at least compared to other awakening ships), but i love them so much and i want to write more of them, so you can expect that in the future!


End file.
